


musings of a fallen angel

by Slytherwitch



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fallen Angels, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: she doesn't deserve this. she's a victim, not a villain
Kudos: 1





	musings of a fallen angel

_ I wish I could bleed gold again. This red is not my own. This form is of an impostor. this body is not my home. _

_ I walk through the forests. Is this where I was left? Is this my new domain? There's a metallic taste in my mouth. there used to be an eye here. I used to have eyes everywhere. How can I watch without my vision? Why was I forsaken with a single, broken pair? Nothing is clear. a haze settles, but there is no telling if it's me or the earth. _

_ I'm still in my angelic robes. Tainted and torn, ripped in unrighteous places. I was vandalized. I was made to feel inhuman without ever being human in the first place. What they did to me was sacrilegious. I am no longer holy. I’m no longer in God’s perfect eyes. _

_ I’ve never sinned. I didn’t deserve their hellish intentions. I always followed what was expected of me. I was perfect. I was holy. I was divine. I was going to spend eternity in heaven. But now, in this mundane form I am not who I used to be. I’m afraid I’ll never be let back. _

_ I don’t have to lean forward. My wings are gone. I’ve been stripped of them alongside my virtue and grace. The things that made me pure, that made me worthy, are now gone.  _

_ I walk through the forest, bloody and violated. My senses are both numbed and heightened. I can’t see like I used to. I’m forced to walk instead of float. It wasn’t my fault. It wasn’t my fault.  _

_ I’m the victim not the villain; why did God push the would deeper. _


End file.
